Little Red Dress
by WhatImZayn
Summary: I was going to take a break from writing but this idea popped in my head so I figure I'd share. I hope you enjoy it.


It was a quarter till 11 at night and Brenna and Stu were dancing to a slow song a long with most of the other guest at the wedding. Crimson and soft creams were the setting all over the elegant reception. Cream-colored linen covered chairs with a crimson colored sash; tall flower centerpieces filled with roses with Swarovski crystals hanging from them were on every table. The lights were dimmed and the guest werte enjoying the romantic setting that was created. Stu and Brenna were jut enjoying each other at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure I have the hottest date at this wedding."

"Well aren't we sweet?"

He laughed at her reply. "I mean it Brenna, you look absolutely stunning. Also I can't wait to get this dress off you, I've been thinking about it since we left" he said lowly in her eye sending a shiver down her spine.

"You're such a naughty boy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Brenna did look amazing and she knew it. She wore a red one-shoulder dress and paired them with Ron Ron Patent Wedge Pump Louboutins. Stu's jaw almost hit the floor when she emerged from the huge closet in her dress earlier in the evening. The way the dress complimented her chocolate colored skin and fit her every curve made his mind go into overdrive.

Brenna and Stu continued to sway to the music slowly looking into each other's eyes. The couple had been together for pushing two years and though it hasn't always been easy, the couple truly loved each other. They seemed to be complete opposites at times but they complimented each other immensely. They both knew that someday they would be dancing together at their own wedding.

"I love you Brenna" he softly spoke in her ear.

"I love you too Stu."

Another hour or so had gone by and the Stu and Brenna were finally leaving the reception. They had mingled with some friends after the newlywed were sent off by the guest and were ready to get home. The two hopped into Stu's M-Class Mercedes Benz and made the journey to the home they shared together.

Stu pulled into the driveway of their home and the two walked into their home delighted to finally be there. It never failed that the warm inviting décor of their home soothed them every single time they walked in the door. They headed up stairs and Brenna removed her shoes and let her bare feet hit the plush carpet of their room.

She stood in front of the mirror removing her jewelry when Stu wrapped his large arms around her waist as she leaned back into his embrace. He began kissing her shoulder up to the spot on her neck. She placed her hand on the ends of the dresser as he continued his assault on her neck. She turned around to face him and she could see the lust in his eyes as she stared back at him. He kissed her lips hungrily. She was his drug and he'd never get enough of her.

He started to run his hands down her curves and watched at how she reacted to his slightest touch. He found the zipper to her dress and slowly tugged it down revealing the black lace lingerie she wore under it. He let out a low growl before kissing her again. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he unclasped her bra with ease. She shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and he picked her up and carried her to their bed. He laid her down on the comforter and began sucking and kissing one of her breast and paying equal attention to the other.

He kissed back up her neck and capturing her lips as Brenna unbuckled his trousers and moaned as she slipped her hands down his boxers and felt how hard and ready he was for her. He began to trail kisses down her body and then started to tug her panties down her long toned legs. He slipped one long fingers inside her and smirked at how wet she was. He slipped another finger insider her watching her react to his actions. The first swipe of his tongue against her wet folds drove her insane. She balled the comforter in her hands before moving her hands to his brown locks thrusting her hips upwards giving more of herself to him. He pinned her hips down as he continued his assault. It didn't take long for Brenna to see stars as Stu brought her to her first mind-blowing orgasm of the night.

Stu started kissing his way back up her body as she finally came to her senses. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard before pushing him on his back. She kissed down his chiseled chest till she got to the waistband of his boxers. She pulled his pants and boxers off and gave him a smirk of her own as she saw how excited she had made him. She palmed his length once more before letting her tongue lap up the first drop of precum from his cock. Painfully slow she took him in her mouth bobbing her head up and down. She kept her eyes on Stu loving how he reacted to her. He grabbed a handful of her hair to guiding her up and down his shaft at a pleasurable pace for him. She wanted nothing more than for him to spill on her tongue but he pulled her off his cock before that could happen.

She crawled her way back up his body before kissing him once more. She slowly slid herself down his shaft until he filled her completely like no one else could. She grabbed his shoulders and he grabbed her hips as she started to ride him. He met her rhythm which each thrust. When she threw her head back it he attacked her neck once more before kissing down to take one of her brown nipples in his mouth before doing the same to the other.

He flipped her over so he was on top kissing one of her ankles as he threw her legs over his should and continued to thrust into her. As much as he wanted to draw out their pleasure they both needed their release soon.

"Stu please" she spoke barley above a whisper. He repositioned himself and frantically began to thrust into her wanting to give her the release she desperately wanted. He knew she was close and could feel her walls begin to tighten around him. After a few more thrust Brenna was seeing stars. He would never get over how she squirmed under him every time he brought her to ecstasy. He continued to pump in and out of her tight heat until he spilled his hot seed into her. He collapsed on top of her but made sure he didn't crush her. When he rolled off her he took her with him and wrapped her in his arms.

"You little lady….wear me out" he told her as he pressed a kiss on the back of her shoulder.

"I can definitely say the same for you."

"I love you Bren."

"I love you too Stu." He placed another kiss on the back of her shoulder before they were fast asleep.


End file.
